


A Certain Stalker Spiker

by Tokyotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Grinding, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyotaku/pseuds/Tokyotaku
Summary: Hinata has had feelings for Kageyama since the first day of practice, but he has buried them deep inside of himself. When he sees Kageyama with a girl, his heart breaks. Kageyama, however, has feelings for Hinata. However, despite them both starting to date, Hinata feels as though Kageyama isn't paying enough attention to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Certain Stalker Spiker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please keep in mind my writing isn't the best. I don't condone or suggest you do what occurs in this story. This is pure fiction and is not to be mixed with real life. I've taken some creative liberties with this work and how locations are portrayed, so I'm sorry if that upsets you.

_Thump, thump, thump._ The thumping of his own heart could be heard and felt throughout his whole body. Hinata was profoundly in love with his teammate Kageyama, and as such got flustered as fuck when he was nearby him. Fortunately for him, that typically was during practice where everyone's face was red from practice. He was sweating like crazy, and not just from exercise. He glimpsed over to the dark-haired boy, and his heart fluttered like a butterfly in the breeze. He glanced over to Hinata and beamed. That smile... it lit Hinata's heart ablaze just as it did his cheeks. **_"Fuck fuck fuck! He's staring at me! Alright, Hinata, act ordinary, act natural...he doesn't know and he won't if you act normal, so act normal..."_ **

"Heya Hinata! Come here!" Kageyama smiled and waved. Hinata gulped. He'd get through this because unless he perished from a heart attack or by another way, he was going to travel through time. 

"Comin'," He murmured. He jogged up to his love, his life, his world, his everything.

"Yes?" He asked, pleading that Kageyama desired to ask him to be his boyfriend.

"Good job out there! You've progressed so much!" He grinned. Kageyama had opened up slowly but surely, more to Hinata than anyone else, which made him happy. He didn't know what he would do if any of the other boys got too close to Kageyama, but he expected it wouldn't be pleasant. He'd make them pay, he'd hurt them, harm them, stab them, burn them, drown them, poke and prod, choke and punch, scar and cut, he'd make all of them pay he'd make them all-

"Hinata...?" Kageyama asked, his face confused.

"Hm?" 

"You look kind of... off... is everything okay...?" He asked, placing a hand on the short boy's shoulder. The touch sent waves of happiness and pleasure throughout Hinata's entire body. God, he was wondrous.

"Y-yeah...sorry...I'm just a tiny bit off today...I guess I miss my dad...He's been on so many business trips lately it's like he's not even home..." Hinata lied. He didn't care about that bastard. He fucking despised and loathed him. The only reason he didn't annihilate him where he stood was purely from the fact that he paid the bills. 

"Oh...I'm sorry about that Hinata...If you want I could come over to your house tonight to keep you company...I've been there a bunch before so I don't think your dad would be too mad..." Kageyama offered. Hinata grinned and chuckled.

"This feels backward...Isn't it supposed to be me asking you to come over? Why are you so nice Kageyama...?" Hinata articulated. _You shouldn't be so nice Kageyama...cruel people take advantage of those who are kind and caring...you'll get hurt, and just the thought of anyone harming you makes me angry._

"Ha...Yeah, I guess it is kind of odd...but I don't have to if you would rather stay alone-"

"No no! I want you over! But don't you have to pack...?" Hinata asked, cocking his head. He was this close to getting Kageyama over at his house, and he just had a little while longer to act put together. 

"No, I'll be fine. It's only one night after all. Oh! I should call my parents and let them know I'll be staying with you! I have to go to the bathroom first though...I'll be right back..." Kageyama droned on. Hinata didn't want Kageyama to call his parents, he had an odd feeling deep inside that he couldn't quite describe, but it was screaming to take his phone. He knew where Kageyama kept his bag in the locker room, and he had seen him take his phone out one too many times. He had to get that phone, and he knew how. He was still in his outfit, and everyone typically liked to stay outside for a couple of minutes to chat after practice. He swiftly walked with extreme determination. He would get that phone at all costs. He was glad everyone else was too busy focusing on their friends and lives instead of him. They didn't have anything to point out anyways, as far as anyone could tell, he was just excited to change and go home. He swung open the door and made his way to Kageyama's bag and started digging through it until his fingertips touched a cold rectangular object. His heart fluttered. _Bingo, Kageyama's phone. I wonder if he has any dirty pictures on here._ He pressed the on the button and checked for a password. There was not one, another example of Kageyama being too trusting. This benefitted Hinata, and his mouth turned into a big grin. He knew Kageyama would be back soon, and he would get in major trouble with his love if he was found rummaging through his bag. He walked over to his bag and turned the phone all the way off in case a call or text would come through. He stuffed it at the bottom of his bag, and to make up for being alone in the locker room, he decided to get out of his uniform. This was wrong. Stealing is wrong. Does it matter anymore though? He's already done it, and what's the point of doing it if you don't commit? He pulled his shirt over his head, and slowly slid off his shorts. He prayed Kageyama wouldn't arrive until after he had left the room, because while Hinata loved looking at Kageyama's bare skin, it made him incredibly hard, and he didn't want to have to explain that to Kageyama. God why couldn't he have fallen for a girl, why did he fall for Kageyama of all people god why-

The sound of a door creaking open. 

"Fuck..." Hinata mumbled to himself. Please be anyone but him, please, please, please-

"Hey Hinata, you're already getting changed huh?" Shit, it was Kageyama. _Please stay back, don't touch me...Kageyama stay back-_

"Huh that's weird I can't find my phone...Maybe I left it at home...Ah, I'm sure it will be fine...My folks will know I'm at your house I'm sure Hina!" He laughed. The rustling of clothing. God Hinata hadn't even seen him but he was blushing and trembling slightly. He shouldn't turn around, he shouldn't, yet his body was moving on its own. _Just one look, then I'll go right back to looking away. Just one look and-_

"Oh god..." Hinata uttered, practically silent. Kageyama's body was just as entrancing, elegant, and enticing as ever. It seemed as though his body was begging for Hinata to take a bite out of it like a piece of cake. Kageyama probably tasted sweet and goodness the moans he would let out would be amazing... Hinata found himself starting to become hard, so he forced his head away and he shoved his pants and shirt on while he thought about girl's tits to calm down. It was helping, but it was still noticeable. 

"Hey, Hina, ready to head out?" Kageyama asked. No, he was not, but he would lie and say he was.

"Yep!" He smiled, happy he would have Kageyama in his grasp. 

"Then let's go! Oh! When we get to your house, can I cook?" Kageyama asked. Hinata shook his head.

"Now now, I wouldn't be much of a host if I made my wonderful guest cook now would I?" He spoke, causing Kageyama to chuckle. They walked out of the gym and were talking about some subject that Hinata wasn't paying attention to. He was too busy staring at Kageyama's eyes to focus on his words. It seemed as though the passage of time wasn't occurring, as they may have walked fifty feet, but it went by like a single second. 

"Hey! Kageyama! Over here!" A female voice called out to Hinata's love. That didn't sound like anyone he knew, which meant trouble. He turned his brown eyes over to the girl, who wasn't by any means a model, but she was fairly pretty, even by Hinata's standards. His brows furrowed. Who the hell did this bitch think she was, talking to Kageyama like he was close to her-

"Oh hey-" Kageyama greeted her, addressing her by her name. Some part of Hinata blocked out her name, despite his dismay. She rushed over, and Hinata did his best not to wince at her cheap perfume that smelt like markers and rubbing alcohol. 

"Hey! How was practice today? Did you get some get spikes in? Did you hit it hard?" Great, not only was she thirsty, she didn't know Kageyama's position.

"I'm a setter...-chan..." Kageyama spoke Hinata once again blocking out the girl's name.

"Oh geez sorry, I forgot about that...anyways I had something I wanted to ask you..." Her eyes darted over to Hinata.

"Is it okay if your friend goes away for a minute...?" She asked.

"Actually-" Hinata spoke up, his low tolerance for bullshit showing.

"Of course. It must be something important huh? You don't mind Hina, do you...?" Kageyama asked, his brows slanted in confusion. He didn't know this girl, she was probably in one of his classes. They weren't very close, not by a long shot. 

"Of course," Hinata forced out. If Kageyama thought it was okay, then surely it would be under control, and if the girl tried anything reckless she would pay. As much as he hated this girl even though he had only known her for about two minutes, he didn't want to make a scene. They had just passed the outdoor bathrooms, so Hinata went to go stand in the hallway of it. They were still very close, so Hinata could still hear everything, but she didn't need to know that.

"So...what did you want to talk about...?" Kageyama's faceless voice rang out.

"U-um...I have something f-for you..." Silence.

"I know we only h-have one class together and w-we haven't talked much but I r-really like you and I would like t-to go out with you..." She stuttered out. Anger. Pure, uncontrollable rage. It took all of Hinata's will power to not rush out and strangle her where she stood. He held his hands together, as hard as he could, putting his anger into his hands always helped him. This time, however, it was different. His hands wanted to wrap around her stupid little throat and squeeze till she gasped for air, and then let her breathe and squeeze again, repeating until she was broken and begging for death because death would be better than the pain she felt. He would keep going until he got bored and then he would kill her, no she didn't deserve that, not from Hinata. She deserved to be slowly tortured but never dying, hurt and scared for years and years until she was so broken that she killed herself, that is what she deserved, that and that alone would satisfy Hinata. That and that alone would-

"I'm sorry...but the answer is no..." Kageyama's voice spoke. Hinata, not realizing he had sunk to the floor and that tears had started to spill from his eyes, stood up swiftly. 

"W-what...?" Her pitiful voice choked out. Hinata grinned and wiped away the tears that had formed.

"There's someone else I like..." Instantly Hinata's heart broke. _Someone else? Who? They must pay. I must hurt them, they don't deserve him, nobody deserves him but me! I AM THE ONLY WHO DESERVES HIM-_

"Who...?" She spoke softly. 

"He's on my team, and I respect him a lot...His name is Hinata...He's so determined to win each match and puts his all into everything...every game...every test and quiz...everything...he's adorable and energetic, like a cute tiny puppy.I...I love him..." Hinata's heart reglued itself quickly. He peeked his head out from around the corner, and there was Kageyama, a blushing mess.

"Oh...well...I hope everything goes well for you..." She said, sniffling. She rushed away, and Hinata stood there, dumbfounded. It was just like a BL drama cd, which he listened to a lot, always imagining it was him and Kageyama in those sexy situations.

"Kageyama...." He mumbled softly. Kageyama whirled around and uttered a small "fucking goddammit" before his face turned red.

"Hey, Hina...so you heard that huh...U-um I can explain...I know you're probably not gay and you probably don't like me but u-um-"

"Are you kidding me?! I love you! I've wanted to be with you since day one, and how can I not?! You're perfect! You're handsome and kind and frickin' great at Volleyball! And I...i.." Hinata started to stutter as he saw Kageyama approaching him.

"Can...can I kiss you...? Please...?" Kageyama mumbled softly, which caused Hinata to nod fiercely. Kageyama pulled him in close for a soft and tender deep kiss. Hinata wanted him to just use him like a toy, throw him around, rough him up, but he felt as though he couldn't well ask for that. Hinata's heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. God, he had wanted this for so long. Their tongues mingled with each other, their spit mixing. Hinata began to moan into the kiss, and he pouted when Kageyama pulled away. 

"Why don't we continue this at your house Hina...?" Kageyama asked, causing Hinata's eyes to light up. He grabbed Kageyama's hand and rushed back to his house.

They arrived much faster than normal because they were sprinting, both excited about the thought of getting it on. 

"I always forget how big your house is man..." Kageyama spoke. Hinata chuckled and fumbled with the keys, obviously too excited about being with his beloved. He had been waiting for this for forever, why would he act calm and composed. He had barely opened the door when Kageyama had shoved him against the wall and began to hotly kiss him. Hinata's head felt as though it was being stuffed with fluffy puffy clouds against his will, all though he didn't mind it. It felt nice like someone was filling him up, and he hoped Kageyama fill him up too. His mind was lost. He was whole now, he was complete, he had finally found his missing piece, and he loved every moment of it. Without Kageyama, there was no point to life. There was no point in living, he could die now and nothing would happen. No one would miss him, they would simply go on with their mundane and sad lives. Tonight, he had Kageyama, tonight, tonight, tonight. Kageyama pulled away and began to press his soft lips against Hinata's sensitive neck, causing Hinata to gasp, shudder, and moan. Kageyama was oh so gentle, too gentle for Hinata's liking but he didn't want to force Kageyama to be rough with him. If he wanted to be gentle, then Hinata would take it gently. After hearing his soft moans, Kageyama increased his pace, leaving more and more soft kisses. Hinata gripped his lover's back. Kageyama started to gently bite Hinata's pale neck, which caused Hinata to grab Kageyama's back more roughly. Kageyama's lips began leaving pale purple hickeys on the smaller paler boy's neck.

"K-kagey-ah-ma...ah..." Hinata moaned softly. This encouraged Kageyama more, as he pressed into Hinata more and his bites and sucks got more forceful.

"Is this okay...?" Kageyama breathed out, his voice dry and raspy. Hinata nodded, now a whimpering, moaning, blushing mess. He was painfully hard, and his erection felt like it was going to tear through his pants. Kageyama was extremely hard as well, and his cock was poking Hinata's thigh.

"Kagey-ah-ma...you're...you're poking-ah-my thigh..." Hinata spoke softly. Somehow, Kageyama turned even more red as he pulled away.

"S-sorry..." he spoke softly. Hinata chuckled and cupped the dark-haired boy's face in his hands.

"It's okay...It's honestly kinda cute that you're getting so hard just from kissing me..." He spoke gently. Kageyama looked away quickly. 

"Don't look away baby, I want to see your pretty eyes Kageyama..." Hinata said softly and sweetly, and instantly Kageyama's gaze turned back to Hinata. Hinata pressed his lips into Kageyama's, not starting a hot and deep kiss, but rather a soft and tender one. He pulled away, and Kageyama smiled.

"I love you Hinata Shoyo..." He spoke softly.

"I love you too Kageyama..."

"C-can...can I touch you ...d-down there...?" Kageyama stuttered. 

"Yeah, of course...You don't have to ask every time you want to do something with me...just do it Kageyama..." Hinata breathed, his head dripping with sweat and his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Kageyama nodded and moved his shaky hands to Hinata's eager cock. He began to gently rub Hinata's erection through his pants, causing Hinata to shake. Kageyama had just started to rub, and extremely gently at that, and yet Hinata was already ready to cum.

"Kage...ah...I'm g-gonna cum..." Hinata shuddered.

"It's okay handsome...cum whenever you need to my sweet boy..." Kageyama whispered into the short boy's ear. That sent Hinata over the edge, and he came much harder than he ever had through masturbating. He stood there for a while, body shaking and breath heavy, his face red, and knees week. 

"Did that feel good sweet boy...?" Kageyama asked, obviously knowing the answer already by the way Hinata acted. Hinata's cock grew hard again, causing him to realize he probably had a DDLB kink. He turned even redder from embarrassment and shyly nodded. He resisted the urge to call Kageyama 'daddy' because he didn't want to make things weird. Kageyama noticed Hinata was acting slightly off, so he turned his head.

"What's wrong Hina...? You know you can always tell me anything right...?" Hinata shivered. It wasn't fair that Kageyama got to act all kind and sweet with him. 

"Is there a kink you have that you're embarrassed about...?" He asked softly. Hinata looked away, in awe that Kageyama was able to guess it so easily.

"Oh baby...I'm sure it's not bad...come on you can tell me...I won't judge you..." Kageyama spoke, once again making Hinata shiver.

"Um...c-can I call you...d...d..daddy...?" Hinata asked, covering his face with his hands. His hands were pulled away by Kageyama, who had a concerned look on his face.

"That's why you were acting strange...? Because you have a daddy kink...? That doesn't bother me, my sweet boy..." Kageyama spoke. Hinata hugged his love.

"Thank you..." He mumbled softly.

"Do you want me to be rough with you...little boy...?" Kageyama asked, already sliding into the role of Hinata's daddy with ease. Hinata shivered and nodded with a small 'yes'. He found himself being picked up. He stared into Kageyama's dark eyes, as he carried him to the bedroom. He put Hinata on the bed somewhat roughly and began to crawl on top of him. He sat on top of Hinata's lap and began to grind on his dick. Hinata started to moan.

"What....what...what has gotten i-into...ah...you Kageyama...?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"You said you wanted me to be rougher, so here I am. You like this don't you little boy...?" He spoke as if he were answering a normal question. Hinata moaned and grabbed the back of Kageyama's shirt. He bit his lip to try to stop moaning, but Kageyama noticed this and stopped grinding.

"Why...ah...why'd you stop...?" Hinata pouted.

"You aren't moaning...I assumed it didn't feel good...if you want it, beg for it..." Kageyama spoke in a cool tone, obviously enjoying teasing the orange-haired boy. Hinata gulped. God Kageyama was so hot right now.

"Please..." He mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you, little boy." Kageyama spoke, even though he definitely heard Hinata.

"Please..." Hinata spoke louder.

"Please what...?"

"Please grind against me daddy...please...it feels so good daddy...please..." Hinata spoke, his body shaking.

"Hm...I don't think I'll grind against you..."

"But-" Hinata whimpered before being pressed down onto his back.

"I think I'll fuck you instead..." Kageyama spoke, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He unbuckled Hinata's pants swiftly and yanked off his boxers, revealing Hinata's large erect cock. Kageyama paused for a moment.

"Geez Hina I didn't know you were packing a monster cock, how big are you, eight inches?" Kageyama asked. Hinata glanced away.

"Eight and a half..."

"So you measured...nice..."

"S-shut up!"

"You know, yours is bigger than mine, do you want to top...?" Kageyama asked.

"W-what...?" Hinata asked surprised.

"You can top if you want, I don't have a preference, whichever makes you feel best," Kageyama stated simply. 

"Can we do both... and can you top first...?" Hinata asked shyly. Kageyama nodded. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you little boy...you'd like daddy to wreck you wouldn't you, my little slut...?" Kageyama spoke in a deep tone, once again slipping into the role of daddy.

"Yes, daddy...please fuck me," Hinata murmured.

"Safeword?" He asked, ready to stop at the mention of the word.

"Volleyball," Hinata replied without a second thought before snorting. Kageyama chuckled before chucking his shirt off and unbuckling his own pants. Hinata took off his shirt as well so that all that was left on his body were his socks. He slid off his black boxers, revealing a decent sized cock. It wasn't as big as Hinata's by a long shot, but it was still big, probably around six and a half inches. He pressed the tip against Hinata's ass, causing the boy to gasp.

"Ah-h..." He moaned, gripping the bedsheets in his hands. He slid in slightly, before stopping, but not to let Hinata adjust.

"Beg for it." Kageyama stated bluntly.

"W-what...?" Hinata asked.

"You heard me little slut, beg for daddy's cock." Kageyama started again. God Kageyama knew exactly how to turn Hinata on. Hinata shivered.

"Please daddy, please fuck me with your big cock...I need it! I need to cum please!" Hinata begged, his cheeks crimson and breath heavy. Kageyama slammed into Hinata which caused Hinata to gasp in pain and instead of gripping the bedsheets, he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's back and dug his nails into Kageyama's soft skin. He was in pain, but he didn't use the safeword. Kageyama gave him a moment to adjust before he began to move. This caused Hinata to let out a series of soft and sultry moans. He picked up speed thrusting harder and deeper into the ginger's tight ass, grunting as he did so. He was getting close, and so was Hinata.

"Daddy....ah...I'm so-ah- close c-can I cum plea-ah-se...and please kiss me!" Hinata moaned.

"Yes little boy, you can cum!" Kageyama moaned. He shoved his lips against Hinata's, and they both greedily devoured each other's mouths, their saliva mixing. As if on command Hinata's cock shot a thick white liquid all over Kageyama's chest and as he did so, Kageyama came in his ass. They lay there for a while, out of breath, deeply in love, and cheeks stained with deep crimson. 

"Do...do...you wanna fuck me n-now...?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded, still out of breath. Kageyama pulled out of his love slowly, cum pooling out of Hinata's ass. He got into a doggy style position as Hinata sat up. Hinata just stared, his eyes full of lust.

"Don't just stare little boy, come fuck your daddy..." Kageyama spoke, obviously somewhat nervous as Hinata was massive. Hinata crawled over, and not having any lube, spit on his cock. He began to slip into Kageyama' who was extremely tight. Kageyama moaned and gasp, gripping the bed sheets. Hinata slid in, little by little, giving Kageyama time to adjust. Once he was all the way in, he began to slowly slid in and out. Hearing Kageyama moan from him fucking him was amazing. He just wanted to fuck him senseless, but he knew that would hurt like crazy.

"Does...ah...does that feel good daddy...?" He asked softly. 

"Be rougher with me!" Kageyama moaned. Hinata grinned. He grabbed Kageyama's hair and started thrusting harder and deeper. He knew he had found Kageyama's prostate when he gasped and let out an extra loud moan, followed with whimpers and shaking. Hinata repeatedly hit that spot purely to hear and see Kageyama moan. 

"I'm gonna c-cum little boy...!" Kageyama moaned. Hinata grunted before replying with a 'me too'. He did one final thrust before hot cum filled Kageyama's ass as cum shot from Kageyama's cock. They lay for a while, panting and out of breath.

"I...I think I'm gonna take a shower...do you wanna come with me..." Hinata panted. 

"No...I-I...I'll take one a-after you...if I go in we'll...end up fucking and we'll never get clean..." Kageyama breathed, his voice dry. Hinata nodded, before pulling out slowly. 

* * *

A nice hot shower was just what he needed. He lay on the bed, having just changed the sheets and replacing them with fresh clean ones. He had already started a load of laundry so everything should work out well. He was on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram. Kageyama came out of the shower in a towel.

"Hey, Hina?"

"Hm?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?" 

"Yeah sure, take whatever you need, wonder if they'll fit though."

"Thanks," 

"No problem," He glanced up and noticed Kageyama in his black boxers, and his cheeks turned pink. Kageyama pulled an extra-large hoodie over his head.

"Why is this hoodie so big?" 

"I like it big, in both ways that you think," Hinata said. Kageyama turned pink.

"What do you want for dinner...?" Hinata asked.

"You got rice?" 

"Of course I have rice Kageyama, I eat it every day," Hinata stated. Kageyama chuckled.

"There's the Hinata I know, my tiny feisty spiker," Kageyama chuckled, before getting on the bed.

"Who you callin' feisty?!" Hinata said, acting mad although he wasn't really. Kageyama snuggled up to Hinata before sighing. 

"Can I be the little spoon?" Hinata asked, receiving a nod. They positioned themselves so they were spooning, and Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"This is nice Hina..." 

"Yeah..."

* * *

"This rice is really good Hina! What's your secret?" Kageyama asked, already on his third bowl of rice. 

"It's nothing special, just butter and salt..."

"Yeah but it tastes really good!" Kageyama spoke with a mouthful of rice. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full Kageyama..." Hinata spoke.

"Sorry! It's just so good!" He smiled. 

* * *

After they had finished, they went to bed, as it was getting dark. They were cuddling again, although this time Hinata had his face in Kageyama's chest.

"Hey, Hina...?" Kageyama asked.

"Hm...?" Hinata asked, half asleep.

"Does this mean we're dating now...?"

"Yeah, I guess it does..."

"I love you Hinata...." 

"I love you too Kageyama..."


End file.
